warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay’s Light
Allegiances: HeatherClan: ''' '''Leader: '''Rosestar— a pinkish-gray she-cat with rose-colored eyes '''Deputy: '''Brindleheart— a dappled orange she-cat with amber eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Woodbloom— a light brown tom with mint green eyes (brother of Hazeleye) '''Apprentice: Brightpaw Warriors: Firegaze— a dark ginger-black-and brown tortishell she-cat (sister of Gashblaze) Apprentice: Stormpaw Strongcreek— a golden tabby tom with blue eyes (brother of Liongaze) Dappledlight— a dappled gray she-cat with light yellow eyes Minnowsplash— a muscular black tom with blazing blue eyes Apprentice: Lightpaw Liongaze— a golden tabby tom with brown eyes (brother of Strongcreek) Doveback— a gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Hazeleye— a light brown she-cat with cream patches (sister of Woodbloom) Cliffstep— a dark brown tom Gashleg—a bright ginger tortishell she-cat with cream patches (sister of Firegaze) Thistleblaze— a dark-gray tom with only a white tip on his tail and mint-green eyes Apprentice: Tansypaw Gorsefoot—a gray tom with yellow eyes Creekfeather— a blue-gray tom with green eyes Redwing— a dark ginger she-cat Apprentices: Brightpaw— a pale-gray she-cat Stormpaw— a dark-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes Lightpaw— a pale ginger tom with dark amber eyes Tansypaw— a black she-cat Queens: Amberlight— a light orange she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Thistleblaze) (Mother of: Kestrelkit, Mallowkit) Elders: Dewear— a light ginger tortishell she-cat Deertail—a dark brown tom with a stumpy tail QuakeClan: Leader: 'Driftstar— a pale brown tom with sturdy paws (Brother of Rockwood and Treespot) '''Deputy: '''Willowflight— a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes '''Medicine Cat: ' Shortbreeze— a small white she-cat with green eyes '''Apprentice: Boldpaw Warriors: Dawngorse— a pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes Yewtail— a dark brown tom Floodrunner— a dark gray-blue she-cat Rockwood— a light brown tom with dark brown paws (Brother of Treespot and Driftstar) Silkgaze— a gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Lakepaw Treespot— a brown tabby with light brown paws (sister of Rockwood and Driftstar) Flowersong— a mottled ginger she-cat with green eyes Heatherstoop— a light colored she-cat with brown eyes Apprentice: Swiftpaw Hopespeckle— a light ginger tortishell with eyes that are indescribable Talonfur— a gray-and-black tabby tom with green eyes Apprentices: Boldpaw— a black she-cat with violet eyes Lakepaw— a pale gray she-cat Swiftpaw— a brown tom with creamy paws Queens: Troutpelt— a light gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes (Mate: Talonfur) (Mother of: Darkkit, Lightkit) Ivyfish— a long-furred brown she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Driftstar) (Mother of: Pouncekit, Hardkit) Elders: Windleaf— a small white tom Rogue Clan: FeralClan Leader: '''Sand— a sandy-ginger she-cat with blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Pine— a dark ginger tom with long claws '''Medicine Cat: '''Jasper— a white-and-cream tabby she-cat with mint green eyes (she can have a mate) '''Members: Storm— a dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes Heavy— a brown tom with gray eyes and big paws Apprentice: Dawn Sheer— a white she cat with gray-blue eyes Dennys— a golden tabby tom with green eyes Fern— a mottled gray tabby tom with yellow eyes Mint— a ginger she-cat with mint-green eyes Forest— a brown tom with amber eyes Magpie— a black and white she-cat with blue eyes''' ' '''Apprentice: Windy' Claw— a stone gray tom with black paws Frost— a white she-cat with icy blue eyes Stars— a dark gray tom with blue eyes Grape— a black she-cat with dark purple eyes Raven— a dark brown tom with beady amber eyes Maggie— a cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes Jay— a white-and-light-brown she-cat with beautiful light blue eyes Berry- a white she-cat with blue eyes Author’s Note This is my first Fanfic so pleeeeeease bear with me. I hope you like it. Btw I know I spelled “rouge” wrong. Its spelled “rogue.” Also, this will be written when I have some time, if I have any. I have a very tight schedule. Okay bye! Blurb This a story about a rogue named Jay. She is part of FeralClan, and she truly thinks something is off about her mother, and the entire Clan as well as Woodbloom of HeatherClan. Then, she meets someone who changes her life forever. In great ways, and in horrible ways. Prologue The full moon shined brightly as Woodbloom streaked across the sandy gorge. With every pawstep, he was heading towards imminent danger—and love. His heart was pounding in his chest as he reached the huge Twolegplace. It loomed over the forest; even the most bloodthirsty badger would be intimidated by this. Woodbloom slowly made his way into a dark, dusty alley. His senses were alert for the slightest movement. If he were caught by a twoleg, he would certainly be killed— he witnessed it himself. He whipped around at the sound of a low growl. His eyes widened in fear, his body was frozen on the spot. “You’re late,” a voice growled. Woodbloom turned towards her, blinking in surprise. “Maggie, You know I am a clan cat- I tried to get here as fast I could,” Woodbloom sighed sadly. He wished he’d been there for his mate, ''Berry, who was expecting his ''kits. Maggie stared at him sadly. “I should claw your ears, but...” Maggie sighed. “I’ve been there before.” “Follow me.” She turned and padded into the darkness. Woodbloom hesitated, then followed closely. Surrounded by darkness, he let the musty sent of the twoleg place envelop him. “Is...she okay?” Woodbloom asked, nervously awaiting an answer. “She’s hanging on,” He heard Maggie grunt in amusement. “She’s strong, and stubborn.” Woodbloom purred in amusement. He loved ''Berry fiercely. She was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He did not care if he was breaking the code— he only cared about Berry. And her kits. ''His ''kits. Maggie lead him to a rusty, broken fence line at the edge of a huge road. Thousands of sounds and sents came flooding from the tall nests and thunderpaths. Woodbloom winced at the sound and glare of the monsters. He suddenly heard Maggie hissing. “In the tunnel!” She spat. “Someone’s coming!!” Woodbloom dived under the fence and skirted under a small wooden nest, where Maggie was hiding. Sure enough, a Twoleg ran by. Maggie slithered out of the nest and waited for him to get out. Woodbloom then followed her to a very dark hole, down...down...down.... They finally arrived in a small hollow with a dripping roof and a small tunnel. There was a little hole for some light, and the full moon shone brightly. Outside the small tunnel, two cats stood there. Woodbloom regonized them as Magpie and Dennys. “So....you’re back.” Magpie asked, her tone anxious. “Yes.” Woodbloom blinked happily. Magpie looked at Dennys nervously. Dennys looked grim. ''What’s wrong? ''He thought. ''Is everything okay? ''He slowly padded inside the tunnel, with Maggie behind him. The tunnel then opened up to large cave. Many cats were crowded in the clearing, huddling and chatting in low voices. Several cats turned to see him. Most gave him nervous looks, but some... some gave Woodbloom looks of ''hostility. Wh— Why are they giving me looks like that? I’ve been friends with them for moons. ''He wondered. ''Something was definitely wrong. Suddenly, the tunnel towards the nursery shook as two cats ran out. The first cat was the leader, Sand, anger flashing in her eyes. The second— the second cat was Berry. ''She was carrying a small scrap of fur.... ''his kit. ''Terror, pain, and saddeness shown in her eyes. ''What is going on? As fast as a fox, Sand whipped around to face him. Her teeth were drawn back in an indignant snarl. “No!” Berry shouted, her voice was muffled with the kit‘s fur. Tears trickled down her cheek. “Wha-” Woodbloom started. But before he could say anything Sand hissed at him. “GET OUT!” She yowled. “AND NEVER COME BACK!!!” Fury burned in Woodbloom. He risked everything coming to see Berry during a gathering ''he was supposed to ''be at. ''Now he was being turned away? He needed to see the kit. He needed Berry. “Why am I to leave?” Woodbloom yelled, pain and sadness ripping his heart. “You know very well ''I need Berry!” “We’ve had enough with you!!” Sand spat. “''We all ''have!” Tears started forming in his eyes “Do you see what you’re doing to—” “STOP!” Berry yowled. The kit was squirming at her heels. She was sobbing, hard. “You said, Sand, you said he could stay!” WIP Category:Romance Category:Fan Fictions